


Sparkling

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works the hibachi, much to Rodney's delight. This is just a little follow up of sorts to lamardeuse's utterly delightful mcshep_match fic, <a href="http://lamardeuse.dreamhost.com/sg/goodneighborpolicy.html">Good Neighbor Policy</a>, which kind of snuck into my heart and made itself at home there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling

Rodney stands behind John, hands on John's narrow hips. "Oooh, that smells good."

"Does, doesn't it?" With long-handled tongs, John lifts a zucchini half and peers underneath it. He nods, apparently satisfied, and begins turning the vegetables over. "Almost done. Then we can put the chops on."

Rodney kisses John's neck, not caring when John's elbow pokes him in the side as he works the grill. It's a clear, bright afternoon and John's skin is warm from the sun and Rodney loves the way John smells right now, charcoal and smoke and something pungent from the marinade. Vinegar, maybe. Leaning even closer, Rodney presses his chest against John's back and breathes him in.

"Rodney," John says, laughing. "Hold on, I have to get the plate."

"No." Rodney slides an arm around John's waist, hand slipping under John's shirt to rest on his stomach. "Kissing now."

John leans back, rubbing his cheek against Rodney's. "Cooking now," he says in a low voice.

"Call it what you like." Rodney nips at John's neck and John shudders but still he pushes Rodney away with the bump of a hip.

"C'mon, let me get a plate."

With a huff Rodney steps away and retrieves his beer from the table next to the grill. He's glad John is enjoying the hibachi, he truly is, but still. Kissing. There needs to be more kissing. There's something irresistible about the way John putters happily around the balcony, wielding tongs and balancing plates with surprising skill.

"When will the cooking be done?" Rodney asks, eyeing John's ass as he bends down for a second dish.

John straightens. "Soon. Hungry?"

"Yes. Very."

John grins as he rearranges the plates on the table, puffing out his chest a bit and good god, Rodney's created a monster.

Rodney shakes his head. "What's in here?" he asks, lifting the lid of a small pot.

"Carmel sauce. We're having grilled bananas and peaches for dessert."

Rodney blinks. "Seriously?"

"Yup. Made it myself."

"You did not." Rodney looks at John, then gazes back down into the light brown sauce in the pot. "You made caramel sauce?"

"Yes, Rodney, I did. It's easy if you know how." John dips his finger into the sauce, then raises it to Rodney's lips for him to taste.

After a moment's hesitation, Rodney licks John's finger, and whoa, that shouldn't be so hot but it is, especially the way John's eyes go half-lidded and then there's a burst of caramel flavor and it's good.

"Wow," Rodney says.

"Uh huh." John presses his lips against Rodney's in a quick, sweet kiss. "Would be better if we had ice cream to go with it."

Rodney nods dumbly. Then leans in for another kiss because monster or no, Chef John is inexplicably appealing. But John pulls away.

"Vegetables." John grabs the plate and turns back to the little hibachi. He removes them from the heat, one by one, biting his lower lip as he does so. "Ah, perfect. See? A little browned, but not too much."

Rodney stares at the plate heaped with zucchini and peppers and something else he doesn't recognize. "And where hell did you learn to do all this?"

"Sgt. Westfield's got all these cooking shows on DVD." John covers the vegetables with an inverted dish. "There's one with this a guy does all his cooking on a grill. It's really cool--hey, maybe we can watch some later?"

"Right," Rodney says, scowling. He's about to say that he'd rather watch paint dry, or grass grow, but then John lifts a lid from another plate and there's a pile of what looks to be giant pork chops, smelling of garlic and herbs. "Okay. Maybe. What are those things?"

"Remember on M3X-090? That roast boar we had?"

"Yes," Rodney said, pointing a finger at John excitedly. "You got some of those? How did you do that?"

John grins, obviously pleased with himself. "I just spent a little time with the cook, asking how she seasoned them." He shrugs and begins lowering the racks on the grill, setting them closer to the flame.

"Wow," Rodney says, again, watching John gently lay the meat on the grill. The coals sizzle and pop as the marinade drips onto them.

John nods, then puts the lid on the grill. "About two minutes on each side. The meat is very lean, so you don't want to overcook it." He checks his watch before leaning against the railing and raising his beer to his lips.

Rodney can only stare in wonder, because this is John, his John, being downright...sparkly, despite the ratty black t-shirt and cut-off jeans and hairy legs and bare feet.

John scratches his stomach and burps loudly. Then grins at Rodney.

Definitely his John.

***

"Oh god," Rodney says, leaning back on the couch, letting his head hit the wall with a gentle thud. "That was so good."

"It was, wasn't it? Although I think the meat was a bit tough." John looks thoughtful as he scrapes the last of the caramel sauce from his plate.

"No," Rodney says firmly. "It was perfect."

"You think?"

Rodney nods. "What, you think I'd say it just to be nice?"

"Good point." John flops on the couch beside Rodney.

"And who knew grilled fruit could taste so good?"

"Me."

"Yes, you." Rodney grins at John and maybe it's a kind of dopey grin but he's had three beers and two enormous wild pork chops and a whole pile of grilled vegetables and then there was the fruit and the caramel sauce. "You're good with the grilling thing."

"I am, aren't I?"

Rodney nods solemnly. His hand is on John's knee and John nuzzles in for a kiss, soft and sweet and teasing.

"Hey," Rodney murmurs when John's mouth escapes his, moving over his cheek, then pauses to suck on an earlobe.

"Hey what," John whispers in his ear, and it makes Rodney shiver and grab at John's shoulders.

John's hands sneak under Rodney's shirt, sliding warmly over his skin.

"Huh." Rodney licks John's neck and edges closer. "This was all part of your evil plan, wasn't it? Plying me with food to make me...pliable."

"Absolutely." John slides his fingertips over Rodney's nipples. "Because when it comes to sex, you're usually so un-pliable."

"You mean 'stiff'?" Rodney asks.

John snorts with laughter and presses his palm over Rodney's crotch. "That too."

Rodney pushes against John's hand and pulls John in for a lewd, dirty kiss because it's possible that he's been hard ever since John lit the damn coals and dinner really was that good and so was watching John prepare it. "Yes," he breathes against John's lips.

John rubs his hand over of Rodney's cock, which becomes impossibly harder and makes Rodney squirms happily and yes, he's ready for sex now, they both need to get naked and touch each other all over and--

"Hey," Rodney complains when John pats his leg and then rises to his feet.

"Just got to go and scrape the grill," John explains.

"No," Rodney says, grabbing John's arm as he stands. "You don't."

"While the grill is still hot."

"Later," Rodney insists. He wraps a hand around the back of John's neck and kisses him.

"But--"

"Later." Rodney grabs hold of John by the belt loops and drags him closer, kissing him again.

John is starting to grin. "But it needs--"

"No." Rodney nips John's jaw.

"I--"

"Later," Rodney growls, one hand on John's ass. "I'll do it, okay?"

"I don't know, Rodney, you might not do it right," John says, and pretends to try for the balcony doors but he's laughing now and Rodney wrestles him down onto the bed muttering "wiseass" and "stupidhead", which is all he can come up with because John sprawls flat on the bed and his eyes crinkle up with laughter and then he drags Rodney down on top of him and wraps his legs around Rodney's waist.

"I love barbecuing," Rodney says breathlessly, grinding his hips against John's.

"Me, too." John pulls Rodney's shirt off and sucks on Rodney's neck, his shoulders, anyplace he can reach.

Rodney groans and gets his hands under John's shirt and onto warm skin. "Why are we still dressed?"

"I don't know." John pulls his own shirt off, which involves a lot of wiggling around with his legs still clamped around Rodney's waist and it's very, very nice.

"Pants," Rodney says.

John nods and unzips his shorts, pulls his legs up and performs a remarkably bendy move as he slips them off, and whoa, no underwear, just John's hard cock, resting heavily against his hip.

"You didn't--hey." Rodney runs his hands down John's thighs. "No fair. I didn't know."

A sly grin and John lets his legs fall open, then closes his eyes with a blissful expression.

Rodney curls a hand around his cock. "Now granted, I would have been on my knees sucking you off if I had known, before you even got near the grill." Rodney kisses the center of John's chest, rubbing his thumb over the head of John's cock.

John groans. "I'll--I'll let you know next time, 'kay?"

"No need." Rodney sucks on John's salty, sweaty skin. "I'll be checking from now on." He presses his cheek to John's stomach to feel the resulting belly laugh. "Oh, you think I'm joking?"

John laughs again, but it turns into a hiccuping gasp as Rodney takes John's cock into his mouth. Rodney grins at the sound and sucks hard, sliding his lips down the shaft as far as he can go, until the tip of John's cock is pressing against the back of his throat and he has to pull back. That gets Rodney the low, throaty moan that he loves to hear, the sound John completely gone, lost in a haze of pleasure. He loves to be able to give this to John, to make him feels this good, this carefree, after everything John's done for him by simply being there. By being John.

Caressing John's thighs, Rodney spreads them further apart so he can press his thumbs down beneath John's balls and John moans again, jerking his hips. Rodney wraps a hand around the base of John's cock, holding him steady as he sucks. He pulls back to take a moment and lick the smooth, sloping head, tasting and kissing, making John whine out his name and shift his hips restlessly.

"Okay, okay," Rodney says, and he slides his lips over John's cock again. He works it, slow and steady, until John's breath comes in short bursts and his hands move jerkily over Rodney's head.

"Fuck," John pants as rocks his hips. "Rodney--"

His cock jerks in Rodney's mouth and then he's coming, filling Rodney's mouth as he trembles and twitches and Rodney hums happily, making John shudder all over again.

When Rodney sits back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he realizes he's uncomfortably hard, balls aching, and he's still got his damn pants on even though John is laid out before him, dazed and rumbled and impossibly gorgeous. Rodney slips off and bed, he can't get his pants off fast enough, because John is an invitation to sex, to ravishing, especially with his slow, easy grin as Rodney stumbles to get out of his increasingly tangled clothes.

"What?" Rodney asks, climbing back onto the bed and over John.

"Smooth," John says, but his voice is soft with affection.

"Well, look at you." Rodney kisses him, then gasps as John fists his cock. "You're so, so, oh, god."

He stretches out over John, grabbing John's shoulders as he thrusts into John's fist. John holds him firmly in place with a hand clamped onto his ass and Rodney can't get enough of John's mouth, wet and lush and wonderful, he kisses until he has no breath left and then simply pants open-mouthed against John's cheek as the sensation builds.

"Yes, yes," he gasps, and at last, with one final shove he comes, pleasure surging through his body and all over John. "Gah," is he can manage as he melts down, boneless and happy.

"Yeah, buddy." John pats his back, then hugs him close, not seeming to mind the slick mess between them. "I got you."

Face buried in John's smoky-smelling neck, Rodney drifts, content. Fully belly, spent cock, naked John, it's just about everything he's ever wanted. He ponders getting up for another beer, but he's so comfortable, plus John is playing with his hair, fingers gliding over his scalp and it feels really, really good.

Rodney sighs and contemplates a nice long nap when John nudges him with a knee.

"Hey."

Rodney raises his head and blinks at John. "Oh. Hey." He kisses John's lower lip and then slides off him to stretch on out his side, because he's pretty sure John needs to breathe at some point. "That was fun."

John nods. "It was great."

"Uh." Rodney sighs and his eyes blink shut again.

"Come on now, Rodney," John says, rolling toward him. He nudges Rodney's nose with his. "You promised."

Rodney opens his eyes. "What?"

"That you would go and scrape the grill."

Rodney frowns thoughtfully. "I don't remember that."

"Naked," John adds.

"That part?" Rodney taps John's chest. "I certainly don't remember."

"Yup," John nods. "That's exactly what you said."

"I'm pretty sure I never said I would prance around naked on your balcony with the scraper."

"You are going to prance?" John's eyebrows climb up and up and up. "Now that I need to see."

Rodney slaps John's hip and growls, "Later."

John laughs and slings an arm around Rodney's waist. "I'm counting on it." Then he yawns and tucks his head against Rodney's. "Okay. Later, then." And in less than a minute he's snoring against Rodney's chest.


End file.
